


Curious Locks So Aptly Twined

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Photographs, Hair bondage, Hair-pulling, Long Hair, M/M, Pre-Canon, Riding, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: A younger Victor and Chris decide to experiment with bondage, only there's nothing in the hotel room to tie Victor up with. Well. Except for his own long hair.





	Curious Locks So Aptly Twined

"I want to try something," Victor says when they pause in the middle of making out to re-position themselves and catch their breaths.

Those are magical words. He knows that Chris always loves to hear them. He and Chris are on a mutual mission to try anything that seems interesting at least once, and sometimes it's bad and they stop and sometimes it's amazing.

"Yeah?"

"Could you try tying me up?" Victor asks, stretching his arms above his head, trying to make it look inviting.

Bondage seems like something so obvious, but they haven't done it yet. Maybe _because_ it seemed so obvious, or maybe just because they were more eager to try other things first and repeat a few of the more successful experiments. Either way, Chris says, "Sure." He kisses Victor for good measure, and then they both seem to realize something. They're in Chris's hotel room. Victor didn't bring anything with him when he came over, because he didn't decide he wanted to try this until a couple of hours ago. Chris, judging by the look on his face, did not pack with this eventuality in mind. "With what?"

"Oh," says Victor. They sit up together and look around the room. Hotel rooms don't exactly come stocked with ropes and ribbons. There's the charger for Chris's laptop, but that seems both dangerous and liable to break something in the cord. What else might be in Chris's luggage...? "I guess we could pull the laces from your skates? I'll re-lace them afterward for you." Victor frowns as he says it, pushing a wayward lock of hair from his face. It's not ideal, digging through a suitcase, away from the bed, but he doesn't want to give up now that they've decided on what they're doing tonight.

Chris frowns, too. And then the expression on his face eases. "Hmm," he goes, tone thoughtful, and he reaches a hand out to tuck the hair behind Victor's ear. "I have an idea. We have something right here, don't we?"

Victor gives him a confused look, and when Chris doesn't respond right away, nudges him. "What are you talking about?"

"Victor, your hair's pretty long, isn't it? Don't you want to try using that?"

It _is_ pretty long, long enough to almost touch the bed where it falls to his hips. The thought of using it to tie himself up, though, that's pretty strange. "Can you _do_ that?" he asks, feeling his nose crinkle.

"Why not? As long as I'm careful about tying it."

Strange, but there actually is some appeal to the idea of being constrained by his own body, by the pride that is his lovely hair, of turning his most distinctive feature into something perverted like that. And then if Victor tries to move, he'll be pulling on his own hair, and that's an even more appealing thought. This is why Chris is the best person to do these experiments with; he always has the best ideas. "Very careful," Victor says. "I don't want to be cutting knots out of it afterward."

"I will be," Chris promises. "I don't think I'll need to tie it too tightly, anyway, if you're good and don't struggle too much."

Victor swallows. That one sentence, combined with the way Chris looks at him, brings back the heat in his face that's been fading since they had to stop kissing in order to problem-solve.

There's a headboard on the bed, but no holes in it, so Chris just encourages him to lay down again and Victor puts his arms back above his head. Chris adjusts them for a few moments, before simply crossing his wrists over each other. "Keep them like that," he orders. And then he starts to gather Victor's hair into two parts.

Victor stays still and closes his eyes. It's easier to concentrate on how it feels like that. He's always liked having people comb and play with his hair, and it makes him shiver to feel Chris slowly and carefully twining the two large strands around his wrists. He wonders what it looks like. He should have brought his camera with him. Next time.

Chris finally moves away. Victor can feel the texture of his hair where it's tied on his wrists; it's not too tight, but it resists when he flexes his arms, and Chris has pulled the strands tight enough that he can't move his hands too far without accidentally pulling on some part of his scalp and sending a very different kind of shiver down his body. He's already breathing faster. "How does it look?" he asks, opening his eyes.

"Kind of weird," Chris admits. "But also kind of... vulnerable? I like it."

Chris kisses him. Victor eagerly opens his mouth and pushes into Chris's touch. It's one thing to not be able to use his hands with this, but it's another when Chris pulls away and kisses his ears, his collar, then moves down. Victor's used to touching him back. For a few moments, it feels like he's not doing anything in return.

But he still has his legs. He wraps one around Chris's hip; the other's pinned by his body weight and can't move. And he can make noises and say things like _do that again_ and _please more_. Chris always smiles a lot during sex, but he sends Victor an especially wide grin after a bit of begging, before coming up to kiss him again and grind against him. It's more difficult to get the right pressure without being able to grab onto Chris, but Victor will live as long as Chris starts to undress him soon.

Chris grabs his hair with one hand and pulls while kissing him extra-deep, and for a moment Victor can't breathe, a little pain and a lot of pleasure and Chris pushing further into his mouth – and Victor couldn't move away if he wanted to, not tied up by himself. No hands to push him away, no leverage to wriggle out from under him. He whimpers at the feeling and at the thought of Chris just taking what he wants. He wouldn't, he would never, Chris isn't like that, but he _could_.

The loss of contact is almost too much when Chris pulls away. He's panting nearly as hard as Victor, a flush starting to show on his cheeks. "Victor," he starts to say, but then he needs a few more breaths. Victor manages to lean up to press his lips to those cheeks of his, no longer as round and cherubic as they'd once been. The skin's hot, and there's a trace of stubble. "Victor, can I ride you tonight?"

Anything sounds good to him. "Okay."

Chris slides down his body, then starts undoing his belt. Victor starts to move to push himself up to watch, only to feel the pulling on his scalp that reminds him that he can't do that. He has to settle for curling himself up a little – not very comfortable, and the view's not as good, but at least he gets a glimpse of Chris's eyes glancing up at him before he sticks his hand down Victor's pants and—

Victor falls back against the pillow, letting out a light moan.

It really is maddening to not be able to move, to touch, when Chris starts to strip off his own clothing. Chris has a great body – well, any skater has to, or else they wouldn't be able to compete. He does have an extra-great ass, though, one that's always a delight to have under his hands. And Chris moves in a way that makes himself seem even more enticing, fully aware of his own charms. _And_ he's always so warm to the touch. Victor keeps wanting to put his hands on his waist, or in his hair, and he keeps forgetting that he can't until he tugs on his own hair.

And that's distracting, too, because jerking his hands different ways pulls on his scalp in different places. Victor starts doing it on purpose to get that sharp feeling that seems to run straight down into his spine. It's different than putting a hand in his hair and tugging by himself, more like when Chris does it for him.

"Victor, stop pulling on your own hair," Chris chides, shifting over his chest. Victor blinks his eyes open and tries to re-focus. Yes, there's Chris, handsome and glowing in the soft lamplight and leaning down to kiss him. Victor still wants to touch as Chris shifts back. His cheek and his hip and his cock springing from golden curls.

It takes a lot of effort to keep still when Chris starts to sink down on him. Victor can turn his hands enough to twist them in the pillow, at least, which helps. He can't stop himself from arching his back, or from trying to move his hips to hurry Chris along, but Chris doesn't let him. He makes a shushing sound, or maybe he's just letting his breath out between his teeth as he works Victor's cock into himself. Victor can't tell and he doesn't care.

"Chris," Victor pleads. He wants more, already. He wants to move within Chris and he wants Chris to touch him and he wants to kiss.

Chris smiles at him, a little tilted. "Give me a moment to enjoy the view from up here."

"Take a picture instead."

"Good idea," says Chris, and he leans over to pick up his phone from the bedside table. Really? Well, at least Victor will get to see what it looks like. "I should have brought my camera so I could take a really nice one." He lines up the shot and Victor hears a _click._ "Here, smile for a few of them."

 _Click. Click. Click._ Victor manages a smile despite how desperate he is to keep going rather than continue holding still. Finally, Chris drops the phone to the covers and puts his hands on Victor's waist instead. That's better.

They start to rock together, slowly for about five seconds, and then harder and faster. Chris closes his eyes and bites his lip in concentration. That always makes Victor want to kiss him, to distract him with his own mouth, but that's not happening tonight.

Victor tries not to move his hands, he does, but it's hard, making his arms ache with the tension. Chris just feels so good, hot and tight around him, his grip on Victor's waist firm and steady. Victor keeps thrusting up to meet him, and it's great each time they slide together – if the way that Chris moans, his voice going deep and kind of grumbly, is any indication, he's enjoying it, too.

"Chris, please touch me."

"I am," Chris says, opening his eyes again. They look pretty like this, half-lidded so his eyelashes frame them well, darker than usual.

"I mean—" He gasps when Chris changes the angle to something better. "Please?"

Hands slide up the hem of his shirt, but only a few centimeters. "Hmm. How about you make me come first, and then I'll touch you all you like."

"I—" The hands brush his ribs. "Chris!"

Chris grins at him. "I know you can do it. Vi – Victor, come on." He pushes Victor's shirt up further, then in one impatient movement, all the way up, as far as it can go with Victor's arms bound. It makes Victor's ears burn for some reason, even though he's worn far less around Chris plenty of times before. Chris's fingers ghost over the skin, too light, dancing away when Victor tries to move into them.

Words are hard. It's easier to jerk his hands to pull on his hair some more, close his eyes, and enjoy the pressure it makes rather than getting frustrated at not being able to reach out and pull Chris's fingers to where he wants them. Although Chris said – Victor doesn't usually like being obedient for the sake of it, but it also sounded like a challenge, and he does like those.

He can't touch, but he can roll his hips up harder. Chris makes a strange but good sound, and one of his hands slips. Victor can feel him shifting again, hear him panting for air. He moves his hands by accident again, but he tries to concentrate on fucking Chris, on making this good for him, even if he feels like he's starting to fall apart, nerves lighting up even when Chris just brushes his skin.

"Open your eyes," Chris breathes. Victor gives him a dazed look. _Click_. Oh. He's grabbed his phone again. Victor tries to smile but then Chris somehow seems to go even tighter around him and it's too hard to focus.

Victor doesn't see him drop the phone; the next moment, Chris is leaning over him. His hand is working on his cock, and his eyes are looking at Victor but not really. Victor knows that look. He knows the way Chris's face folds, the way his toes curl against one of Victor's legs. He expects Chris shuddering over him but not the kiss that comes with it as hot come splashes over his stomach and chest.

It's a very sloppy kiss. It feels like a relief.

Victor keeps moving. Chris presses his face into Victor's neck for a minute, until Victor starts making increasingly pathetic noises in hopes of rousing him. "Okay, okay," Chris mumbles.

He kisses Victor before drawing his lips down his neck. Finally. Victor turns his head to give him more room, and the slight burning in his scalp is a bonus. Fingers skim up his chest, warm and gentle and seeking out all the good places that make him squirm. Victor's so close, it's not going to be much longer—

Chris sits up again. "Hold still a moment." He picks up his phone.

"Oh my _god_ ," Victor says in exasperation, the over-emphasized way he's picked up from a movie or three. "Really, Chris. Make it a good one."

"You look amazing like this," Chris says. "You'll like them afterward, I promise."

Victor holds still for two seconds. _Click_. And Victor does like pictures of himself – he really does, the nice ones that show up in articles online and the dirty ones he keeps in a folder on his laptop that he's jerked off to more than once – but he _needs_ Chris to get back to touching him.

Chris practically tosses his phone away when he's done. Victor forgives the interruption the instant lips descend upon his again. Between the hands on him and the kiss and the tingles in his scalp and the way Chris is still rolling his hips back to meet Victor's, he doesn't last much longer at all. The orgasm comes over him like a spark, hot and white and leaving him limp on the bed.

Chris slowly shifts off of him and lies next to him, and is gentle as he unties Victor's hair. His shoulders are a little sore, and his scalp definitely is. Too much pulling. Oh, well, it felt good. It's also nice when Chris combs a hand slowly down his hair, from the roots to the tips, and then does it again on the other side.

"No knots," Victor observes.

"I think there might be a couple tangles down here." He scrapes the edge of his fingernails against the back of Victor's head, and oh, huh, there is one minor tangle that Chris works apart. "Probably because this part was a little loose."

"Would have worked better if you'd braided it first."

"But did you like it?"

"Yeah." He stretches up to press his lips to Chris's cheek, though he's lazy about the motion and almost misses. "We could try it again sometime. Maybe with my arms behind my back."

Chris sits up and stretches his arms behind and up his back. "Like this?" Victor nods. "What else could we try... I guess it would probably hurt to tie it to your ankles for longer than taking a few pictures."

Ooh, there's a mental image. "But imagine having me suck your cock like that." He can see that Chris likes the idea of it, too, by the expression he makes. And that reminds him: "Photos?"

They settle together on the blanket, Victor with his head on Chris's shoulder, and they look at the pictures. "What do you think?"

"It is a little messy." The shorter hairs are going all over the place. Braids are definitely a thing to try if they do this again. "But my face is pretty good."

"This one's my favorite." It's the one of him looking up at Chris, dazed, like he's hardly aware of the photo being taken. There's a strong blush on his cheeks and a softness to his eyes, and his arms are canted at _just_ the right angle. That one's definitely going in the folder.

Chris promises to give him the pictures later. Victor wouldn't mind cuddling closer and going to sleep, though it's a bit early, but he's all sticky. "Shower with me?" he asks, curling into Chris's side. Maybe Chris will let him wash his hair. The curls are fun to play with.

"Sure. Hey, have we done it during a shower yet?"

"No. We started kissing in one in... I think it was France, last fall? But we were tipsy and we started slipping and you made us get out before we hit our heads."

"Oh, right. Well, we're not tipsy this time, are we?"

"No," Victor says, drawing the sound out. "Just give me another minute." He's not inclined to move quite yet.

When Chris nods and starts to nuzzle against his hair, now all smoothed down, Victor steals his phone for a second look at those pictures.


End file.
